


【all嘉/我嘉】甜蜜圈套

by Saysomethingnice



Category: all嘉
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysomethingnice/pseuds/Saysomethingnice
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	【all嘉/我嘉】甜蜜圈套

第三人称工具人Beta视角  
ABO有私设，原创攻。  
信息素是榴莲味的omega鹅、苦橙味的金发alpha和没味的beta的故事

序  
我的电话响了又响，铃声是小孩操着吴侬软语叫着“儿子，接电话啊”，一遍又一遍，不厌其烦。眼前的患者闻声后表情尴尬地望着我，提着裤子的手抑扬顿挫几个来回，终于试探问我：“医生，要不您先接了吧，响了有十分钟，万一是急事呢”

我摆摆手，面无表情地冲患者指了指旁边的病床示意他赶紧脱裤子让我检查。我的时间何其宝贵，没有人能耽误半分钟。再讲，我熟知这通电话是谁打来的，他，能有急事就奇怪了。

我带上乳胶手套，左手内窥镜，右手扩阴器，冰冷金属刚刚触碰到这位患者时便起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他发抖问我：医生，会不会痛。我觉得好笑，心想都是生过孩子的omega了，松得能吞拳头。我从不回答多此一举的问题，撑开松弛的阴道探入器具，omega闭紧眼睛，吓得汗水淋漓。我趁他尚在恐惧之中迅速检查完毕，随手抽了几张纸巾放到他手边。

“可以了”

Omega缓缓睁眼，慢吞吞站起身来，动作和我仍在滋哇乱叫的手机形成鲜明对比。患者捏着纸巾，动作缓慢得有些碍眼。我转身拿病历本，草草写了几句无关痛痒的废话交到他手里。

“注意休息，没有其他问题，给你开了几支抑制剂”

我盯着他泛红的脸颊，想了想叮嘱到：“注意私人行为，你身上信息素的味道太杂了，太过频繁与不同人性交，激素紊乱的话受罪的还是你，拿着单子去开药吧”

我只是实话实说罢了，眼见他面色忽地涨红，眼眶居然融了雾。他抓着单子夺门而出，开门的一霎那正巧一只人影晃了进来，这人影被撞得转了一圈后倚在门边，一手关门，另一手拍着胸脯给自己压惊。我脱掉白大褂对他讲，“有事先挂号，现在午休了，不诊”

这人影夹着一股难以言喻的、熟悉又陌生的味道冲到我面前，熏得我头痛。他拿起我扣在桌上的手机恨不得怼在我脸上，气势汹汹开口：

“为什么不接我电话”

我没理他，当着他的面把还在叫唤的手机挂掉，他撇了撇嘴：“你刚对那个病人讲什么尖酸刻薄的话了？让我算算，这个月再被投诉是不是可以直接办离职手续了？”

我充耳未闻，他深吸口气似乎生气了，双眼像含着两包水的杏核，鼻翼发红，嘴唇周边不知怎么弄得红肿破皮。他像只正在授粉的蝴蝶，张开翅膀扑腾着把浓郁的味道输送到我房间的每丝缝隙。我不禁为他庆幸自己是个beta，他的果味太腻太浓了，又夹着一股不属于自己甘苦的橙子味。我恨不得打开窗透气，刚起身，手就被他拉住了。

他的手软而热，是不正常的高温，像刚从热水里拿出来的滑腻的蛇一样攀上我的胳膊，他见我铜墙铁壁姿态于是换上可怜兮兮的表情望着我，声如蚊鸣讲出他来此骚扰我的目的：

“不和你逗了……帮……帮我看看……我有点难过……”

1.

Jackson老老实实躺到病床上，从过于宽大的裤腿里伸出两条细腻的腿，他并拢的膝盖颤颤巍巍，歪头看我，四目相对。我叹了口气，无语无奈：怎么，还得我给你脱裤子？

他摇摇头，松开拉链，两手一并把短裤脱了下来，双腿仍夹的死紧，可这并不妨碍一些艳红淤痕崭露头角。他咬着嘴唇给我打预防针：“你不准骂我”

他拨开遮挡住腿间的内裤，看了我一眼，声音揉了点脆弱和痛苦，“我也是受害者”

眼前景象虽不至于叫我大惊失色，但与之相比也不差几厘——Omega的生殖唇周超出合理范围内的湿红，周遭湿润得一塌糊涂，腿跟内侧也受了连带全部红肿不堪，可他才刚刚过了发情期，如果我没记错的话。忽然想到他说的“我也是受害者”，我不禁心脏提到嗓子眼。

“别告诉我你不是自愿的？”我问道。

Jackson欲言又止，眼眶蓄的泪水滑下，下体一阵甜腻浓香的体液涌了出来，我抽出纸巾按了上去轻轻擦拭，“忍着点儿，一会帮你打一针抑制剂”

他被擦拭的动作惹得情动，我调侃：别骚了，我又不是Alpha，没感觉的。羸弱殷红的Omega软嗒嗒踹了我一脚，脚腕被我捏在手里，我欺上前去，“还是说你想试试同朋友做爱？”

他轻轻喝我：别闹我了好不好，帮我抹点药吧，痛死我了真的是……

我触碰软烂的穴口使他一阵瑟缩，他咬紧牙关嗔怪：“你还玩，快点给我抹药。”

“又没破，没涂药的必要。”

我按了按软糯的周遭开口：

“这里消停几天自然就好了。”

他白了我一眼：“你还在讲风凉话，要不是你那几只不管用的烂抑制剂，我也不会被人欺负成这样。”

烂抑制剂？欺负？

“此话怎讲，难道真是被强迫的？”

我拉过椅子坐在他眼前，他晃着两条腿，脑袋像个战败的公鸡垂着，吸吸鼻子哭诉：“就……就算被强迫的吧……好痛喔……呜呜……你听我讲给你……就在昨天傍晚…………”

鲜艳的嘴唇一张一合，旖旎又凄楚的故事拉开了帷幕——

晚十点的酒吧人声鼎沸，Jackson并不同与传统意义上的Omega般懂得自持与低调。虽现今社会早就没什么“性别歧视”，但无人可依的弱势群体终归要在龙蛇混杂的声色所里量力而行。但Jackson从未觉得自己哪里比别人弱，又有位医生好友，抑制剂可以称作“信手拈来”。他完全可以装作beta甚至alpha放肆玩乐。一晚上拿出不少看家撩人本领，各色性别的男孩女孩全被衲为囊中物，调笑间凑过几名味道混杂目的不轨的alpha揩油他也照单全收，大不了施舍几枚笑容便宜他们顺便蒙混过关。但他不晓得自己得天独厚的笑脸恰巧会让事与愿违。

几名力量与块头皆上乘的alpha居然以想同他“做哥们儿”为由灌酒。显然他们并不相信散出的“乌木浓香”是这位美人儿的真实味道。Jackson并未显出专属于Omega的惊慌失措——要知道他从分化开始就使用最好的抑制剂，酒对他来说并不算什么，他不是个不胜酒力的Omega，同样就算喝到茫他也百分百信赖好友为他提供的优质抑制剂确保他不会露出马脚。当然这也正是他如此招蜂引蝶不计代价的资本。

但是他似乎没听过一句老话：常在河边走哪有不湿鞋。

抑制剂再好也抵不过混了催情剂和强力解调剂的烈酒——入口十分钟后他还在洋洋得意，可第十五分钟时瞬间崩盘：头晕目眩脚发软，后脖颈的腺体突突发跳，一股强烈的热带水果味顺着指尖散了出来。Jackson脸红到滴血：他最不愿、最令他感到痛苦的事情发生了。

周遭本来还紧贴在身边的人因为Jackson溢出的信息素而纷纷捂住口鼻，嫌恶表情呼之欲出。Jackson眼眶瞬间升腾阵浓雾，他从小到大从未对自己的性别而感到羞愧，让他真正无地自容的是他的信息素——他曾经泪眼朦胧地问过我，怎么才能不散发这种令人想吐的味道，我斩钉截铁地讲：挖掉腺体，你一辈子都不会再有味道，当然你不仅失去味道，同样也会失去爱人，你会因为激素水平紊乱而随时随地发情，与不同人种做爱，身上粘染不同信息素但每种都不属于你自己，你会被人嫌弃，被伴侣抛弃，兴许还会怀上孩子，不过你也不知道究竟是谁的种，任何alpha都可以标记你但没人愿意，他们不过拿你当做免费的泄欲工具。那时Jackson被吓得脸色煞白，两只手纷纷按住腺体，声音颤颤巍巍道：“其，其实，味道也不是那么难闻，是，是不是？”

我拿掉他的手捏在自己手里安慰：“当然，这世界上爱吃榴莲的人这么多，怎么也会被你遇到一个。”我语重心长接着说：“遇见一个爱吃榴莲的人就嫁了吧，实在不行找个Bata，怎么不是活一辈子……”

语毕Jackson一记飞踹以解心头之恨。

但他现在连抬腿的力气都没有。

他强撑着双膝颤栗，从尾椎纷至而来的高热燃得他要化成一滩水，此时耳边响起种种鄙夷和嘲笑，甚至有不少闻着味儿过来的人试图上下其手。Jackson难过地想笑：看看，这世界上确实还是有喜欢这味道的，可他们能不能把恶心的手从自己身上拿开。他第一次生出“谁来帮帮他”的脆弱感。此时一位高大的金发男孩站出来一把掀开jackson腰上游移着的手——他神色淡漠，似乎见惯这种场面，可额角滴下的汗水却不是这么一回事儿，仔细看他鼻翼微张，随着jackson浑身散发出的浓郁香气而起伏胸膛。这一幕映在jackson眼里只觉得更危机四伏。他强撑着身体，用尽最后一点力气咬破嘴唇——疼痛使他找回了点清醒，他扒开人群冲了出去，此刻天旋地转，他踏的是云，可又不在天上，这一身惹人厌恶的信息素味让他从云端坠落到地狱。

不知过了过久，Jackson缓缓打开被泪水洇湿的睫毛，他眼前一片漆黑，灌入口鼻一阵浓烈恶臭，他被呛得要晕，但又庆幸自己爬到这么个肮脏地方，起码能遮盖满身太过张扬的信息素。他想现在当务之急要给我挂电话接自己离开，手软软地摩挲一阵却未见半个影子，他无奈地好想哭，被迫强制发情身体难受的很，裤子里面黏湿一片，一个没忍住眼泪就淌出来，他缩在暗处倚靠脏兮兮的墙壁啜泣，这时眼前忽然投来一束光。

Jackson缓缓把埋在胳膊里的小脸抬起来，喉咙里挤出几声呜咽。光源处这人见Jackson缩在角落里小小一团，仰着头哭得泪眼朦胧，每落一滴泪榴莲香甜便变本加厉，更冲得他血脉喷张。他鬼使神差地上前抹掉脸颊上的眼泪，被厚重的信息素冲昏头脑莫名其妙开口：

“你怎么这么大味道？”

Jackson听后一哽，睁开睫毛连黏的双眼，发现这人居然是酒吧里出手帮他那位高大男孩，他当即被他的压迫感和苦橙味道震慑住了。

而更巧的是这人也被Jackson浓郁的热带果香绕得头昏脑涨，只觉得周遭一切都放慢了速度，眼前漂亮男人的每颗毛孔都在淌蜜，他软糯的嘴唇每次开阖释放的信息素都叫他血流速加疾直冲垮下，他深呼吸将Jackson提起来，力大到Omega痛呼出声。Jackson睁开泪眼仔细端详，就见眼前男人年纪轻轻，一头淡金色头发向后梳起，眉尖又利，一双深邃的眼睛专注地盯着自己。

Jackson嘴巴开开合合想要问他抓自己做什么，一张嘴却只溢出几丝湿湿软软的呻吟声。

嗯……哈……

不知是药效作祟或其他，Jackson腿脚无力，被眼前这金发帅哥握着肩膀才能勉强站着，他想挣开身上这双热手和他铺天盖地散发出来的柑橘香气，可连抬手的力气都没有。Jackson快被他的味道熏醉了，他伸条腿挡住两人之间的距离，腿根稍稍一动，下身私密处便传来阵粘腻水声，窘得他恨不得找个地洞钻进去。

“你怎么这么湿？”金发男人开口问到。

“……你，你是不是十万个为什么啊！”

Jackson窘迫得很却仍故作凶狠回道，可语气无力听起来像撒娇。他气得要死，越激动身体越敏感，他膝盖发抖，腿间两片唇瓣涨得发麻，花心处淌水失了控，濡湿了腿根淌了出来。他试图费力夹紧双腿，无意间挤压花蒂一波波蚀骨快感被迫袭来。不知推拒还是要陷进那双有力的怀抱中，他在男孩怀里扭扭捏捏着摩挲，居然如此轻易地迎来第一波高潮。

被迫发情的Omega当然知道这次释放相当于什么，这并不是为达到平息而泻火。闻闻现在这位Alpha突破天际的柑橘味，他很清楚这代表什么，更知道耳边沙哑的粗喘以及伸进自己短裤里拨弄着自己充血淌水穴口的粗粝手指在做什么，他让一个alpha为他发情了。

“所以你们就在垃圾堆旁做了？”

我适时打断还在陈述昨晚香艳场景的Jackson，他听完红着脸摇摇头。

“当然……当然没有……”

“那他只用手指就把你弄成这样了？………”

他抬起红如苹果的脸颊，“怎么可能……”

Jackson敏感得经不起任何风吹草动，下身一浪高过一浪的水渍声听得人血脉喷张，此时他纤白的小腿挂在alpha胳膊上，他像个发酵过度的面团任人肆意揉弄。

金发帅哥嗅着浓郁果香将中指探入生殖腔，食指指节不疾不徐按压阴蒂，水很快漫了一手。Jackson被揉成风中落叶，追逐着快感缓缓摆腰，十指紧抓男孩衣摆欲迎还拒，拖沓黏湿的声音落在男孩耳垂上：放……放开我……

任谁听这都是句废话，他下身湿得能拧出水却还要故作矜持。男孩调笑照着殷红的嘴唇咬上去，托着他的屁股顶到墙边，手指从湿滑的阴道抽出的一瞬间，Jackson呜咽出声，穴口空虚得发麻。金发男孩分开他的双腿架在胳膊上，纤薄的身体轻而易举地被折成对面把尿的姿势。男孩舔掉他唇边溢出的津液调侃：“放开你？我不是见死不救的人。”

“我不要你救。”Jackson还在逞强。

“真的不要？”

金发男孩悠悠道：“你想没想过，我可能是唯一一个不嫌弃你古怪味道的人，酒吧里面这么多Omega，哪个发起情来不比你香，还是说你喜欢看别人戴着口罩跟你做爱？”

这句话对于Jackson来讲简直是灭顶侮辱——他被噎得一哽，零点一秒后泪珠断线洇湿了满脸，顺着下巴就滴到衣襟被揉开的白嫩胸前。

金发帅哥脑里搜刮为数不多的中文辞藻，“我见犹怜”来形容这个Omega最为贴切。他舔掉Jackson胸前泪珠，猩红舌尖滑探到乳尖后狠狠咬了一口，耳边传来一阵痛苦嘤咛，不甘又委屈。这声音迅速点燃了alpha骨子里天生的S基因。他故意松开胳膊，Jackson惊惧着要摔倒时被他狠狠箍住腰，Omega软若无骨地被迫控制在自己怀里无法动弹，性欲同占有欲此时飙至顶峰，他兴奋地连手指都在颤抖，他迫不及待地想见这张漂亮脸孔上绽放更多欢愉与痛苦，他对他那双清纯的、被欲望陇上层迷雾的双眼近乎执拗般着了迷。

Jackson被这双炙热的胳膊搂起来横抱着返回酒吧，（看来这金发男孩是酒吧老主顾），他轻车熟路地上楼，直奔包房鞋尖顶开扇厚重木门。Jackson被抛上床按着肩膀陷在床垫里，湿透的内裤被剥掉，男孩坏心眼地调侃：“难怪一路过来那些人的眼神都快把你生吞活剥了，淫水淌了一地吧？”

下身真空的Jackson紧紧闭着双腿和双眼任他羞辱，只恨自己的耳朵能不能闭起来。他捂着脸，闷闷的声音从指缝传出：“你要做快做……哪这么多废话……”

男孩俯下身拉开他的双手：“怎么还成我要做了，明明是我施舍给你懂不懂？”

他含住Jackson的唇珠，单手顺着腰肢游移到腿间粗鲁分开，腿根黏湿的淫液拉扯成银线，断开后汇聚成水珠滑进股沟。粗大的手指按着软糯的穴口，刚碰就被肥厚的两片肉唇吸住了，Jackson攀上男孩的肩膀，小小的身子弓成条小桥，双腿不自觉越分越大，摆着软腰吞吐手指，男孩见他情动的双眼逐渐涣散，突然狠狠戳进去，就见Jackson扯着尖利的声调哭了出来，男孩顿时有些紧张，莫非弄痛了？只是Jackson痉挛的身体和眼角飙出的眼泪解释了一切：他又高潮了。

这世界上没有一个男人能拒绝伴侣身体上最直观的满意说辞为自己带来的殊荣感，他仅仅一只指头就让他哭啼连连。男孩沾了些淫液抹在Jackson嘴边，夹着火热的舌尖送进自己嘴里啃咬。

“这么容易就高潮了，是不是从来没人碰过你？也对，这种味道谁愿意啊？”

说罢他解开裤链，尺寸傲人的性器跟着弹出，他顶着这销魂处磨蹭，见Jackson迷乱地握着腿根摆腰，一副什么都听不进去的淫乱模样，他轻轻插进前端便不再动弹，下面小嘴一张一合想吞更多，可上面的嘴却咬得死紧。男孩吻了一口，“回答我，是不是？”

Jackson身体敏感得连一滴汗划过皮肤都要险些叫出口，没那个精力去思考男孩略带占有欲口吻的问话，他眯着眼睛，膝盖碰碰男孩腰侧在催促，穴口的性器烫的他焚身蚀骨，内里同样想被填满开拓。男孩感觉到自己被忽视，眼下的漂亮男人仿佛除了自己下面那根以外毫无兴趣，他往里探又滑出来，满意地看Jackson呜咽出声，他乘胜追击问，是不是从来没人碰过你？

Jackson缓缓睁眼，胸中一团亟待纾解的欲火烧了上来，他咬牙恶狠狠道：“你想什么呢，还做不做，不做快滚怎么废话这样多，三条腿的蛤蟆不好找楼下的alpha到处都是。”

男孩一愣，显然这不是他想听的话，比欲火更容易被点燃的是毫无立场的醋火，他不再问稀奇古怪的问题，拉开Omega的双腿，狠狠挺腰将烧得炙热的性器操了进去，一插到底。

我将软膏挤在手心加温，轻轻涂在泛红的伤处，Jackson眉头一跳，嘶了一声。

“在一个发情的Omega惹怒正在和他发生性关系的alpha的种种下场里，你现在的情况是最轻的，所以疼也忍着，这是你自找的”

Jackson叹了口气，“还不是他话太多，我耳朵都要起茧子”

我帮他提上短裤，“如你所说换一个alpha不得了，非得选他？”

Jackson一顿，飞快看了我一眼又撇开眼神，“那我箭在弦上，哪里有力气再穿衣服下楼找人啊”

他老老实实地将polo衫塞进裤子里，声音带了些无奈，“况且又不是谁都喜欢我的信息素味道……”

矮个里面拔将军这可不是Jackson的做人准则，我正疑惑他怎么能这么将就就被他抓住了袖子。

“怎么了？”

他低头小声说，“你不要骂我，我还需要另外一支药。”

“什么药？”

他抬头，咬咬嘴唇。

“紧急避孕药。”

……

我好久没皱过的眉头因为他而蹙起，Jackson赶忙安抚道：“没有没有，没成结他不小心弄在里面了一点也只是暂时标记我，你放心——”

“我放什么心，有我什么事？你就算成结永久标记让你怀孕也不关我事，到时候被一夜情对象甩了找不着人痛苦难捱的人又不是我！”

Jackson就这么老实的任我骂，两只手搓搓鼻子揉揉眼睛一副可怜相，任我机关枪似的轰炸，末了撇着嘴控诉，你答应过不骂我的。

这模样让我的舌头短了三节，我硬吞掉下面的话，将他留在诊室取药路上才反应过来，我什么时候答应过他了？

……

2.

再见Jackson是一个汗流浃背的午后，半小时前我正在诊疗室里检查学生的作业，整齐划一的字体搞得我昏昏欲睡，这时一阵熟悉且聒噪的铃声彻底打散我的瞌睡虫，我接起来离耳边一段距离，奇怪的是在我喂了几声过后仍没听见什么响声，我以为他打错了人，连续叫了几次后电话那边才响起湿漉漉的鼻音。

“你快过来吧，我要死了……”

说实话，见开门的是位陌生金发男孩时有一瞬间我是当机的，Jackson走来委委屈屈看着我，一把将那男孩拨到一边给我让出一条进门的路。Jackson紧紧搂住我的胳膊拽我进屋，眼皮都没抬，慢慢撇了几个字给那位金发男孩：

“现在放心了吧，你可以走了”

男孩脸上浮起不快神色，不可遮掩的恼怒使他向后拢了拢头发，过于浓厚的眉眼露了出来，他看看我们，露出一种影视剧里经典的气闷表情——他点了点头，舌头顶在口腔里转了一圈凶狠十足，然后他还是顺从地把门从外面关上了。

我不太确定Jackson葫芦里卖的什么药，但八九不离十能猜出来男孩就是那天的ONS对象，但看现在这种情况，也许不止“one night”

“所以我是什么角色啊，你哥？”我走进客厅里，比一片狼藉好不了多少，我打开窗换气，“还是你爸啊？”

Jackson扶着腰倚在沙发上，“你占我便宜”

我扫视一番衣衫不整的他：“但跟那位柑橘系Alpha占的便宜相比，差远了吧？”

他脸红了红，窝在沙发里怎么坐都显得不舒服，于是整人一歪就陷入棉垫里，我从他敞开的睡衣领口里看到过于浓重的草莓印。

他伸了个懒腰抻出一对朦胧泪眼，倦怠的很。他拿过一只靠垫将巴掌大的脸埋在里面，声音闷闷散出来。

“你以为我想吗，他真的好讨厌……”

Jackson打只哈欠，娓娓道来他究竟为何如此“讨厌”那位金发男孩——

时隔被“侵犯”后的第三天夜晚，Jackson坐在久违的酒吧卡座里饮葡萄汁，他不敢再喝酒了，那晚上的情形历历在目。他只是胆子大又不是疯，他可不想再被下药后浑浑噩噩跟什么陌生暴力alpha做爱了。

舞池里人头攒动音乐震耳欲聋看得Jackson跃跃欲试，他饮尽杯底起身，刚要迈步忽然嗅到一股酒气，还在纳闷自己并没喝酒哪来的这种味道时，腰间多出一双手，人就被带到怀里，顺势就坐倒在那人腿上。Jackson动弹不得，此时耳边响起一句话：

想我没有？

简简单单四个字却叫他背脊发麻。三天前那晚，同样的肉麻音调听得他发狂，连声音都散发着要生吞活剥他的念头。

那晚他一边狠狠折磨自己，一边在耳旁罗里吧嗦，疯狂问自己爱不爱他。拜托，一夜情缘有这个必要吗？Jackson嘴巴硬的很，默不作声就换来失控的撞击，甚至被搞到意识不清还被迫按在他身上顶，人软弱无力只好随着他挺腰的频率摇摇欲坠……

Jackson想到这里不禁面上发热，身体也跟着被温吞的火苗点燃，然而腰上那双不老实的手将他思绪拉回，接着脖子和耳垂就被吻了。那人冒出胡茬的下巴刮在Jackson脸侧，又痛又痒，他见Jackson不做声，又问了一遍，想我了吗？

Jackson挣开那双胳膊站了起来：“不好意思，你是谁啊？”

然后眼前一阵天旋地转，来不及反应就被按在沙发上。本就昏暗的灯光都被男孩遮住，Jackson闻到他身上泛起清晰的苦橙味道，男孩面色不善将他困在身下，手指摩挲着他的腺体按压，他放低姿态向自己抱怨：“为什么那天不告而别，我找了你两天，上帝垂帘，我居然在这里见到你。”

上帝这是垂帘吗，因为你我不得不换个酒吧玩，就因为那个疯狂的晚上——Jackson叫得喉咙都要坏掉，苦苦哀求轻一点再慢一点，可惜是对牛弹琴，饶是外面的音响声也盖不住悠扬婉转的呻吟声。

“你有没有搞错啊，一夜情而已，难道我还要等你醒来附赠一个早安吻？”Jackson答道。

男孩一怔，剑眉上扬又耷落活像只迷路金毛犬，看得Jackson心情大好。

Jackson洋洋得意道，“还有事没，没事我跳舞去了”

男孩被他毫不在乎的语气彻底扰怒了，扯着手腕按回沙发里。这次他不再缠绵，罩着Jackson瘦薄的身子挡住旁人投来的几许眼光，就把手伸到了衬衣内。

三日不见如隔深秋，侧腰的皮肤好似更细腻粘手，Jackson随着抚摸压抑轻喘，一小块下唇被含在嘴里防止呻吟声泄露分毫，男孩舌尖探入撬开唇珠啃咬，Jackson被吮得松开贝齿，吟哦就被含在嘴里，男孩问，你还有力气跳舞？他捏着jackson轻薄的腰侧，开口：这里还扭得动吗，那天晚上在我身上扭得还不够？

“跟你有……关系吗……唔……你管我做什么……”

“怎么没有关系，你是不是忘了那天都对我讲过什么，我帮你好好回忆起来——”

Jackson怎么会不记得那晚失语讲了多少错话，还不是他插进去不动故意折磨或者只用手指挑拨戏弄，实在没办法才央求他“对自己好一点”

但显然“好好对我吧”这种话并没起到什么作用——

那晚上男孩问了个无比弱智的问题：“是不是从来没有人碰过你”

Jackson下身小嘴淌得要水漫金山可上面的嘴还在刺激他，毫不意外地得到男孩的猛烈攻势，Jackson被操得云里雾里，四肢无力，被箍着腰死命向粗硬的性器上撞。Jackson又痛又爽，这金发男孩像知道他销魂点在何处似的，频繁向那点攻击。Jackson绷紧脚趾头只剩下出气的份，下身贪婪小嘴死死箍着性器，连根拔出再插入弥漫满室水声，Jackson眼看快被他操到高潮，粉红色性器直挺挺地贴着小腹渗出大股粘液，阴唇也被撞成深红色，他两手抓着枕头睫毛颤抖，猛地弓着腰部迎接这波热烈且绵长的高潮，男孩看准时机居然抽出性器，先看他迷蒙着睁开泪眼，又见他呜咽出声，浑浑噩噩将柔嫩的手指向下探去，居然不知羞耻撑开小穴哀求：

“……干什么啊……进来啊……”

这根本不是正确答案，好在语气软糯，足够可怜。男孩施舍着一并插入两根手指，热度不够，不长也不粗，和刚刚在里面的性器相比简直惨不忍睹。Jackson只觉得这是在作弄自己，眼泪就淌了出来，男孩吻掉泪珠一手托着后脑接吻，另一手又插了根指头进去。韧性火热的阴道是世间极致销魂处，她嗦着异物吞吐溢香甜的浓白色津液，好像最天然的榴莲果汁，透着已经熟透了可以随时染指的信息。男孩不住抽插手指，连根没入却只能触碰g点边缘，Jackson仿佛从天堂坠落到人间，脆弱的翅膀就被狠狠折断，穴口被填的再满也好空虚，他想要男孩赤红又粗硬的性器来给他极致快乐，而不是三根手指的敷衍了事……

但过于快速的抽插还是让jackson不住颤抖，性器被淫穴内里刮搔的手指刺激得喷出一波精液，男孩平滑的指甲故意碾压阴道上壁，按过一次就射出一波。Jackson揪着男孩的小臂哀求不要手指了，他想要他下面那根香喷喷、带着橘子香气的硬物，男孩坏笑看他沉沦着的清纯又艳旖的模样，循循善诱：“你要回答道我满意的答案，我就给宝贝想要的东西。”

“什……什么答案……”

男孩斟酌几秒，眼下看Jackson如此熟练的模样也不像是第一次，心里失落几分但很快重振旗鼓，他想自己没必要在乎从前，以后他只能属于自己。

男孩抽出手指，轻轻揉弄滚烫的生殖唇周，挤出黏腻水声。Jackson空虚地发抖，他扬起只腿搭到男孩肩上等待发落，湿漉漉的大眼睛写满恳求。男孩见机行事，只觉得此时就算提出什么天理不容的要求都能被允许。

年轻人的情爱总是来得又快又急。男孩在一场即将濒临高潮的性爱里忽然告白：“我喜欢你，你喜不喜欢我？”

Jackson听后心里一紧，他不肯将这感觉称为心动，毕竟只有一夜之缘的床第间说辞太过轻薄了，但他却点点头，小声嚅嗫道，“喜欢。”

“我可不可以做你最后一个男人？”

Jackson费力起身，一只胳膊支着床，另外那只搂住男孩汗津津的脖子，好似大赦天下般对他耳语：“那要看你的表现可不可以叫我满意了——”

男孩抱住他将他按在自己身上，充血的性器直插深处，Jackson两只小手撑住他前胸不住吞吐，汗液与欢愉泪水滴落在男孩脸上，他被顶的淫声浪语滔滔不绝。他趴在男孩身上，小穴热烈跳动，细腰不住摇摆，他说我要你，我只给你，我好爱你，以后都是你一个人的……

所以男孩听过那张小嘴里吐出堪比蜜糖般的海誓山盟后，一大早转醒身边却空无一人，找了三天终于见到后他又伶牙俐齿的讲什么“一夜情”、“不认识自己”

那他只好让jackson的身体首先回忆起来了。

3.

“怎么回忆的？你们直接在酒吧卡位里打了一炮？真够可以的！”

我将他摊在沙发上的小腿挪开腾出一块空地坐了上去，他的皮肤很热，微微张开的唇瓣火红透亮，双眼眯成一条缝隙歪在一旁，十足像只倦懒的睡猫。他哼了一声将腿搭在我的膝盖上，圆润冰凉的脚趾恶狠狠掐了我大腿外侧一把，是在抗议我刚刚过于粗鄙的问话。

我夺过温热的脚腕，轻轻捏着就换来他的痛呼，那一刻好像身为beta的自己也被他下体渗出的浓郁的信息素迷惑了。我轻而易举地提着脚腕分开腿，Jackson裤子私处的一块湿渍很明显，他难堪地并拢双腿，喉咙里挤出一丝抱怨，“我都这个样子了就不要玩了——”

“这样是哪样，还不是你自找的？人多混杂的地方，多少人会因为你的味道被迫发情，你为什么总要把自己置于危险的境地？”

我有些心绪不宁，无名火窜上头一把扯掉他的睡裤，他下身正如我想的那样，连内裤都没穿，分泌液混着柑橘味淌满腿根，腿间私处肿胀亮红，活脱脱一只发情母猫。我心脏狂跳，欺身向前，手指不受控制按压穴口周围，一大股精液流了出来。Jackson呜咽着推拒可毫无力量可言，滚烫的阴道包裹着我搅动的手指。

“还是说你是故意欲擒故纵？”

他一怔，咬着嘴唇摇头，接着凄惨地讲：“没有故意，不是的——我真的……真的没有那个意思，是他非要在座位上碰我……”

他拉住我的手腕摇晃，大眼睛一眨一眨，睫毛上沾了些眼泪像受了多大的委屈：“他就像你这样……用手指就……”

“他只用手指操你？”

Jackson被我恶毒的语气和妄言吓了一跳，内里缴着手指发出一声粘腻的吞吐音，他被自己羞得面红耳赤，结结巴巴道：“不……不是……你……你不要弄了……呜呜……”

“不好好挖出精液怎么行？难道你想怀孕吗？跟个一夜情对象？”

他受不了我还在挖弄探入的手指，两手紧紧拉我的手腕，小巧的头枕着沙发垫，侧着的脸淌着汗珠，他鼻翼抽动嘴唇开合，紧绷着脚趾。我挖出一捧精液出来，劣根性大起送到他眼前，“这么多东西，一直做到今天早晨吧？”

Jackson可算呼出一口顺畅的气，他转头看我，眼神有抱怨和委屈，他费劲直起身，跌跌撞撞伸着两只胳膊搂住我，下巴搁在我的肩窝处哭着撒娇。

“你是不是生气了？”

他见我不吭声，于是小声解释，“没有在酒吧做……他只是故意用手指弄……然后我就跑了……”

“我可不想又在酒吧里被欺负，推开他跑了出去，好不容易捱到家想用抑制剂解决，谁知道那个家伙居然一直跟着我……就堵在门口，非要同我进来……”

原来如此，做爱地点是把酒吧换成了“家”。

我才有种恍然大悟的感觉——我太熟悉他家小区的安保情况，如果没有他的允许一个外人怎么可能进门？说不准这小骗子一直都在骗我。

“然后你就被迫在自己家里跟他做爱了”我顺势陈述，语气带着一丝鄙夷。

我看不到他的表情，只觉得这话过后脖颈处一阵湿润，过了一会他紧紧搂着我的脖子细细颤抖：“我也不想的，可是没办法拒绝……”

作为一个beta，我无法理解A与O信息素对他们的致命吸引力。当他们分泌出的气味飙升扬撒在空气中时，我闻到的只是各种好闻的亦或令人厌恶的味道，这并没什么大不了。

但我知道Jackson是特殊的。

他从小讲究漂亮，决不允许自己身上出现任何异味（当然我从不认为这是什么缺陷，甚至非常喜欢他这种热带水果独特的甜腻气息，但这并不代表人人都喜欢）。用他沮丧的话说：“这么奇怪的味道，恐怕世界上没人会喜欢我”

但在我看来，这并不能成为他放低身姿的合理原因。

世上所有甜美的事物都是令人费解又着迷的矛盾体——Jackson有着比女人更姣好的面貌与身姿，性格又如此招人喜欢足够让任何人目不转睛。他弯弯的嘴角仿佛被赋予磁力，眼睛里装的是剔透宝贵的钻石碎片，没任何人能逃过他的嗔痴倦懒和矫揉造作，谁不想沉醉在他的裙底仰视着、勾画着旖旎的肖想？

他莹白的手心胜券在握，可却在峰顶摇摇欲坠同你哭诉。

“没人真的喜欢我……所以我……拒绝不了……”

眼泪是毒，磨得人头脑发胀。好像有了它的加持一切不通情理漏洞百出的谎言都能变成真相。我甚至搂着他发热的身体安慰：

“你错了……这世界上没有人不喜欢你……”

所以此时此刻变成了一个从没被爱过的Omega终于遇到肯接纳他信息素的alpha，即使他对他做出任何荒诞、淫糜的事情，Omega仍也心怀感恩戴德的悲切故事。

Jackson在我怀里气息渐稳，他抬起湿漉漉的小脸，垂下的睫毛里是我探究不到的神色。他局促的笑了笑，道：“你别气……如果你不喜欢的话……我……我可以……”

以退为进是他惯用的招数，我知道他接下来要讲什么，我也可以当场戳穿他的谎言，但谁能忍心这么做呢？于是我抬起他的下巴，小蒲扇般浓密的睫毛抬起来，一双含着春水如小鹿般懵懂柔弱的眼睛直直盯着我，他撇撇嘴，叹了口气，“我说真的……如果你不喜欢……我就……”

“你就怎么？”

我预料到他接下来可能信誓旦旦举着手掌讲：“我不会再允许他接近自己。”于是我紧接开口：

“你舍得？”

他眉头一跳，局促稍纵即逝，浓浓的鼻音问道：“你说什么呢……”

我将他的眼泪擦干，“胜利在望，你怎么舍得前功尽弃？”

他置若罔闻，只有迅速飞走的眼神出卖了一丝被撞破秘密的不安。他沉默几秒，皱着鼻尖随手拿过一只苹果啃，透明汁液顺着嘴角淌出，又被滑溜猩红的舌尖抹去。他将苹果扔回果盘，眉间透着一抹被气愤染上的红雾。（他总是这样，该生气的应该是我吧？）

“我还不是因为怕你真的不开心才会把事情换个说法讲给你？”

天啊，十秒之前还是泫然欲泣的柔弱少女，现在就变成歪在沙发上发脾气的谎话精了。他白嫩的两条腿随意地敞着，下身不着丝缕，只有上衣边角勉强遮住嫩红花苞。Jackson一副无所谓的样子中又暗暗隐含着丝委屈——

你看，他明明是主导一切的人。他深知“受害者永远可以被原谅”，他把我蒙得昏头转向不亦乐乎。

“所以我猜戏里这位小帅哥直到谢幕仍不知你的剧本”

他气散差不多，拿起咬了一口的苹果扔向我，蛮横的娇态毕露。

“我什么都瞒不过你”

这小狐狸的骗人手段有多驾轻就熟呢，直到我听他鲜艳的嘴唇吐出“我从一开始就看上他了”——枉我还对他那些“甜蜜伤口”担心受怕。

Jackson拉过我的胳膊将头枕了上来，他糯糯的口音粘到一起徐徐开口：“谁叫他有点自大，不过长得这么帅也比较有自大的资本，但这并不影响我打算好好磨一磨他的自负”

他勾着嘴角讲述这场有趣的游戏，眼里是浓不见底的兴奋与快乐。

“你知道吗，当我闻到他身上那股苦橙味的时候有种感觉，就是他了”

“几个月前你不是还讲过一个柠檬味的alpha想要试一试？”

“你怎么知道我没试？”

“？”

“……这不是重点”

Jackson摸摸鼻子，“有种感觉你知道吧，像磁铁对极，他给我一种很强烈的归属感——”

我调笑，“无非是见色起意”

Jackson回道，“当然你也可以这么理解……”

“所以生理期根本不是阻碍你的借口吧？”

Jackson叹气，“非要逼我把优柔寡断的一面展露给你吗，其实……多少有些……近乡情怯……”

我很少见过他如此“含蓄”的样子。他向来是头小猎豹，锁定目标后从不犹豫，或许因为太想得到，反而束手束脚。一想到这，我心里有些发紧，他很少对人认真，这还是头一次。

Jackson说，你都不知道又见到他时，他有多么吸引人，身边无数男男女女凑上去，抢走我不少风头——

“难道这还是个情敌变情人的故事？”我问道。

“当然不是，他冷淡的很，只顾喝酒。看到过来搭讪的人只会皱眉头，挥着胳膊叫人家躲远点，一副生人勿近的模样。他好像真的只是单纯来酒吧喝酒……醉到信息素都飚了出来还能保持清醒，哪里有这么奇怪的人？”

Jackson跟着回忆弯起嘴角，想到什么又叹口气。

“那天晚上跟着他的味道发情的人不少，香气熏得我抑制剂都快失效，他却一个都没看上。”Jackson转头看我：“所以我猜他说不定....可能对信息素的味道有独特取向……”

“这可能是我做过最荒唐的赌注”Jackson托着下巴回忆，“事情虽不是万无一失的，但我可不想做那种冒冒然贴过去的便宜货又被赶回座位吃他赏的冷酷脸色——所以我加了些筹码，你知道的嘛，人人都有同情心……”

Jackson继续道：“于是我没有理由不去喝那杯“加了料”的酒——他胆怯的瞟了我一眼：“别这样像老爸一样的眼神看着我。不拼一拼怎么知道自己能成功？”

我冷哼一声：“如果你认为成功是建立在任由别人伤害自己的基础上。”

他微微楞住，嚅嗫着说，不是还有你吗。他耳垂边飞过红痕，讷讷道：“但事实上，他在第一时间就冲过来帮了我。后来在一堆凌乱的垃圾旁发现浑身是榴莲味道的我时，他连指尖都在战栗，我太清楚那种反应了，我赢了。他虽然嘴上满不在乎甚至还要奚落我几句，但他无法控制窜出的柑橘味信息素告诉我，他简直要爱死我的味道了。”

“所以你的意思是你并没有做出伤害自己的行为了？”

可笑的是我还在纠结这个问题。天知道我怎么还在这种问题上钻牛角尖，我发誓这种弱智问题是不合时宜的，但毕竟我要出声回应他，如果不这么说，我怕自己会脱口而出什么酸言酸语，譬如：那真是得恭喜你们，简直是郎有情妾有意的标准范本。

Jackson蹭到我身边，他抱住此时马上要酸气冲天的我，答非所问：“倘若你也同我一样开心就好了。我天生就是这种人的，没有爱活不了。况且他真的很合我的胃口，是我的那盘菜——如果你能接纳就好了。”

他精得像只狐狸。总有一肚子本事将所有感情类别模糊，让人自愿为他付出。

4.

明明很喜欢，却要装作不喜欢。那会不会有一种可能：喜欢也是装出来的，其实根本不喜欢。

这一周占据我脑袋的无非是黑洞般的失落感和以上这句推论。我怀疑Jackson对我的信任、依赖、甚至喜欢，都是他那张嘴里吐出来的甜蜜谎言。但其实对于我来说那些感情本就是幸运加成。他能在我身边，换言之我能陪着他就已经是很幸运的事了。

Jackson似乎察觉到我的失落，每天都像块粘人的糯米点心一般贴在我身边，似乎成为了我的挂件——不是我妄自菲薄，就像现在这样，他提着比他还大一圈的包裹站在医院的地下车库里，更精确点讲——站在我的车子旁边，整个人歪歪扭扭倚在车前盖，蔫头耷脑的样子看上去有些累。也难怪，那一大袋子东西看上去可不轻，他是怎么提过来的，更重要的是，他到底又要干什么。

Jackson发现我走来，像只轻巧的鸟儿一样飞起来扑到我身边，两只手环着我的胳膊，眨眨眼睛。这样子可爱的简直不像话，就算下一秒他说出我杀人了，我想我脱口而出的都会是：没关系，我帮你埋。

但实际上他后来说的口的话比这个也好不了几分。

Jackson催促着我启动车子，他瘪着嘴巴提着那只大袋子的提手，拖地的声音是在提醒我要帮他拿上车，他心满意足的看着我打开后备箱再把那些东西放进去。说实话，真的够沉。我摆好后视镜，他也钻进副驾里，脑袋找了个舒服的空档仰着，自顾自打开音响，连上手机开始听歌，一曲过后，车子驶出大门，余光里的Jackson坐不住了，他调小音量，开口：

“为什么不问我？”

我看着后视镜拐了个弯，直奔他家的方向。Jackson一把扭过方向盘。

“你讨厌不讨厌啊，说话。”

“说什么，问什么？”

Jackson撅着嘴巴，按着方向盘的手力气大得很，一点儿也不像提不动袋子的模样。晚高峰人来人往，安全起见我把车泊在路边。

我熄了火，“说吧，你想干什么？”

“什么叫我想干什么嘛，我想给你道歉行不行？”

这是什么新款的道歉方式吗，我腹诽，然后开口：“道什么歉，你做错什么了？”

“切”

Jackson白了我一眼，这个表情俏皮又不屑，看得我心情大好。

他接着说：“你就装吧，再怎么装也没办法，你口是心非骗得了我吗？”他凑近我的衣领处嗅嗅鼻子：“好酸喔——”

被当面奚落的感觉着实糟糕，尤其是被始作俑者。我捏着他的下巴离开自己一公分，或许是眼神过于清淡，或许是手劲儿大了些，也可能是这两者同时作用——Jackson双眼立马起了一层雾。他被我掐着的嘴唇微微嘟着，犹如一朵玫瑰花苞，睫毛因为泪水而粘结在一起，可怜兮兮的，更衬托着我的无能暴怒显得毫无理由。他皱成一团的脸离我很近，近得可以数清楚他两条幼眉下的淡淡绒毛。

Jackson见我神游的空档吸吸鼻子，他冰湿的双手握着我的手腕摇晃，从玫瑰嘴唇里吐出道歉的话语，他很少这样认真的承认自己错了，他不再用熟悉的讥诮、游刃有余、故作可怜，而是顺下了眉梢——我的手像我的心一样松了，正好能被他放在唇边献上一朵玫瑰香气的、安抚的吻。

他低垂着头，缓缓抬起浓密湿润的睫毛，黑色瞳仁紧紧地盯着我，他说，你是我最最最好的朋友，家人，哥哥——没人能比你更重要——

我被彻底打败了——被他不知道是真还是假的每个字。

后来他窝在副驾驶里拆开一包随身携带的牛奶巧克力，掰下一块塞进我的嘴里。他吃得嘴角香甜，舌尖裹着淡棕色粘稠的汁液与猩红的舌尖混为一体，他像个意犹未尽的馋嘴幼儿一般，捏着糖纸，两条细瘦的腿曲着，雪白的脚掌抵在椅子上，我根本不知道他下一步又要干什么。好在他自己讲了，为我已然为数不多的脑细胞解了围。

“你有没有过一种感觉——最好的朋友谈了恋爱，自己就会变得很寂寞？”

眼前的红灯变成绿灯，横在我眼前的人行道上一位步履蹒跚仍旧抢着过路的老妇让我胸闷气短，车子猛地向前窜又被迫熄火，这让Jackson轻呼出声。他捂着自己的前胸，有半分钟没在讲话，直到车子又启动——

他又开口：“我有这种感觉，所以自大的认为所有人都一样——”

他捏着安全带费劲儿的朝我挪过来，伸手捅了捅我的侧脸，“但你不是所有人，我不会让你难过的——”

我忽然明白后备箱的那一大包东西算是怎么回事了。

我姑且把Jackson为了“不让我寂寞”而自作决定搬到我家里来这件事看做“真的为我好”，如果我可以装聋作哑故意忽视他平均每小时都会打过来的“投诉电话”的话。

Jackson将一截雪白的小腿搭在柜子上，圆润莹白的脚趾在鹅黄的灯光下透着嫩粉色的光。他边百无聊赖地调着电视节目边敷衍着电话那头、气急败坏的男声——不出意外的话，可能是那位被玩弄于鼓掌之间的金发Omega。

Jackson勾着嘴角，低垂着眼睛，似乎非常享受那边咄咄逼人的控诉，时不时还夹杂着几句“不要再打来了”“你管我去了哪里”——

真是欲擒故纵的一把好手。

单方面结束了这一天的第十二通电话，Jackson光着脚丫跳到我身边，下巴窝在我的肩膀处，一股甜腻的味道同时飘了过来，我不禁嘲讽：怎么了，几通电话就能让你发情吗？

他呸了声，脸颊红扑扑的，手勾着我的脖子企图跳上我的肩膀，看样子他的确开心得很。我不禁对那位金发帅哥升起怜悯之心——

“欲擒故纵的戏码要演多久才够啊？不怕他被你晾得太久跑了吗？”

“跑就跑呗”

Jackson笑嘻嘻的回应，显然他根本不害怕，不在乎，胜券在握。

这个样子让我既爱又恨，他知道一切结果，又享受过程，简直以折磨人为乐趣，末了却没有任何人舍得怪他。

背后的温度慢慢灼热热，喷在我耳边的、他呼出来的热气夹着浓香有些不正常，我担心地转身，果然看到他一张过于粉红色的脸。

作为医生，这种模样司空见惯，但我仍不得不夸赞——他是我见过的、在发情期时最漂亮最迷人的男孩。Jackson也对自己突如其来的发热不解，困惑的望着我，天，这看起来更美了。

他深深地喘了两口气，“怎..怎么回事，刚刚还好好的”

我闻到越来越浓的香气，明知道他没到发情的日子，脑中不由得飞快搜索医学理论：迫使Omega不规则日期发情的原因——被alpha的信息素所引导，这不应该，毕竟这里没有半个Alpha，当然更不可能是刚刚那通电话造成的，如果通信就能迫使发情那也太天真可笑了。另外可能因为激素水平紊乱，然而造成它原因可真太多了。

Jackson显得越发难受，泌出香汗，嘴唇变通红，他抖的厉害，温热的小手抓着我的衣摆求救，他浑身无力，紧紧的贴着我。似乎我较低的体温能为他缓解痛苦....Jackson被我抱到床上，下身单薄的睡裤已经被流出的体液浸湿了，我只好替他清理，可刚碰到私处充血的花苞，一大股淫液突然涌出来，带着浓得化不开的热带水果香里居然掺杂着不属于他的凌冽的苦橙味道——

这简直震惊得我瞠目结舌——

“嘉嘉，你被他标记了吗？！”

Jackson费劲挣开湿乎乎的双眼，他连摇头的力气都没有，红到滴血的嘴唇吐出断断续续的话：“没...没有啊..”

“你还说谎！你闻得到自己什么味道吗？”

不能怪我如此生气——没有人不清楚发情的omega的身体散发出混合味道这代表什么，他肯定被标记了。

Jackson咬着嘴否认，“真……真的没有标记……”

看样子他不像说谎，我又想到他这次不规则的发情期和私处涌出过于腻人的体液——天啊，我简直不敢相信....

为了证实我的猜想，我问他上次问我要的避孕药有没有好好服用，Jackson眼神躲闪，头歪到一边，身体的高热折磨地他小声啜泣，而我却步步紧逼自己已经得到的答案，直到他哽咽着说自己没有吃过药。

“很好，不出意外你怀孕了”

Jackson睁着大眼睛望着我，几十秒钟没有反应，显然也是吓傻了。

“没...没标记...也能怀孕吗？”

我冷笑一声，“如果你们做的够多，标记算个屁”

Jackson彻底慌了，显然无法接受自己肚子里的情况。他挣扎着起身，膝盖都在细细颤抖，“怎..怎么办？”

他惊慌失措微微发懵的模样令我劣根性大起，“什么怎么办？抑制剂和流产针你选一个”

“可...可是，怀孕了打抑制剂有用吗？”

他懂得还挺多，当然没用了。“非但没用，而且会伤害你肚子里面这个小东西”

Jackson扑闪的睫毛一合，一串滚烫的泪珠滑了下来。他瘪着嘴巴抽泣，细白的手掌捂着脸也无法阻止泪水溢出。

他这副绝望的模样太可口了。

“要我把他叫来吗？”我问Jackson，但内心笃定他不会答应，这只场游戏还没到尾声呢，他可不会轻易放弃。果然，他哭了一会，抬起头问我，“没有别的办法吗？”

“有啊”

我凑近他的脖颈轻轻嗅了一口，那块皮肤只有他甜蜜的果香。

“我帮你”

孕期Omega有多敏感我是清楚的，只是耳边被喷了热气就变得摇摇欲坠也不在少数。Jackson敞着两条骨肉均匀的腿任我脱下他湿淋淋的内裤，任我手指碰触亮红湿润的阴唇，轻轻一按，像块绵密的海绵——缓缓流出汁液。Jackson咬着嘴唇柔韧的腰肢跟着缓缓摆动，他甚至掰着自己的大腿试图安慰早就翘得高高的粉色性器。他的手缝黏糊糊湿哒哒，自己揉捏的样子十分动情，铃口张着小嘴吐蜜，嫩穴也不甘示弱，一张一合像块贝壳里的鲜滑嫩肉追逐着我不断摸索的手指。

“别人为你检查的时候，嘉嘉也会这样扭着屁股吗？”

“呜……当然……不……不会了……因为……是你嘛……”

我最讨厌这句话。

“因为是我所以就能被你呼来唤去吗？”

Jackson迷乱的握着我的手腕，小腿勾住我的肩膀，“你……你忍心看我这样？”

当然不忍心。但这不是捉弄他的最好时机吗？我把手机打开，按下一串号码，“把你的alpha叫过来，嘉嘉就不用受这种委屈了”

Jackson瞪了我一眼，伸手就要抓过来，却扑了个空，在此同时我将自己的两根手指缓缓送入他湿热的肉穴里，只见他手软软垂下，仰着脖颈，发出一声缠绵而淫荡的气声

“嗯…啊……………”

我沉醉地望着他小巧的喉结，粉色的胸脯，湿润而弹性的身体，手指细细地感受他又软又紧的小嘴，品味他犹如天籁般回转的沙哑又稚嫩的呻吟，这一切过于美好，如果不记录下来就太遗憾了。

Jackson被骚穴里搅弄的手指操得淫声浪语不断，而我还要顾及他肚子里那颗小种子不被伤害，只好把部分快感转移到他流满淫液的肉柱上。我轻轻拍开他自渎的手指，捏着粉红可爱的龟头轻轻摇晃，Jackson红着脸咬唇，抬起湿淋淋的屁股追逐着快感，他上气不气毫无意识的凑近我追逐着挺动腰杆，两手掰开又红又烫的阴唇——这张小嘴贪婪地吐出香喷喷的淫水——“操我这里——快点……”

原来他在床上是这种调调。

我将手指插进他丰厚的嘴唇里搅弄，明知他足够湿了却还要多此一举，他软糯的嘴唇被我蹂躏地像熟透的提子，贝齿间满是银丝，他迷蒙着望着我命令着快一点，他受不了了。我只好用被他自己舔过的手指操进他饥渴淫荡的肉洞里。

Jackson悬着的腰随着粉嫩的性器抖了抖，只是被操小穴就射精了。稀薄的精液喷出些在自己脸上，跟刚刚舒服得流出来的泪水混在一起，看起来一副被凌虐过的模样。

此时高潮退后，他缓缓将胳膊搭在脸上，歪着头不知想什么。他的小肉穴裹着我的手指不住跳动，显然跟他本人一样也在消化这场不怎么尽兴的性爱。屋子里的气味在他达到高潮后的峰值渐渐趋于平稳，他缓缓屈起双腿试图并拢，哆哆嗦嗦的看着可怜的很。我看着他喉结上下滑了滑，困难地吞下津液，缓缓将湿漉漉的小脸转了过来看着我，然后他瓮声瓮气地开口：

“对不起……”

我心里好像被他一股脑扬飞整张桌子的调料——酸涩苦辣，唯独没有甜。我深呼一口气，怕再听到什么“麻烦你了”诸如此类的客气话，逃一般离开了。

Jackson像个做错事的小孩拉住我的手，一脸诚惶诚恐的天真模样，见我没有说话，最终还是黏上来要抱。我揽过他的脖子，后颈上的腺体已经不再发热，看来发情期已经被这次释放短暂的搪塞过去了。我不知道应不应该开口说“下次不要让别人用这种方法安慰你”——毕竟是我头脑发昏才做出这种事，并不是没有孕期发情的专用抑制剂这件事我比谁都清楚。

该道歉趁人之危的是我。可他搂着我，湿漉漉的侧脸紧紧贴着我，对我耳语：

“多亏是你，否则我该怎么办呢”

5.

也许马戏团的小丑都比我显得不那么可怜。

我发誓之后这一切都是Jackson咎由自取——是他在我将要坠入深渊后紧紧抓着我又将手放开，是他故意引导我模糊了我与他之间多年的感情，是他给我希望又狠狠浇灭。

我反复播放着那天偷偷用手机录下的他情动时的声音：

他喝令我“快点”——那声音带着嗔怒和示弱。我又听他说出低俗不堪的“操我”这两个字——真像个生活在恶劣环境下的天真小女孩耳濡目染身边各样腌臜后无意识的学话行为，这脏话与他太不搭了，却又相得益彰，使人沉醉——

这种美妙的天籁之声，不让那个他十分中意的alpha好好见识一番，那不是太可惜了吗？

按了发送键之后，我长呼一口气。我仰在沙发里消化我这卑鄙无耻的行为，十五秒后我开始战栗，我似乎预见了那段录音会带来什么——如果Jackson足够喜欢那个人的话，那么他会流着泪诚实的辩解、充满无力的道歉或许还有争吵。也许会分手也说不定呢。

这样想着，我连指尖都燥热了起来，真的能这样，简直太好不过了！

我会对你更好的。

自从发送了那条简讯之后我已经整整一周没有见过jackson了。没有见面，更没有电话、短信，统统没有。

事情无外乎两种情况：1、那段录音捅了娄子，他惹怒了那个alpha，关系结束。2、那个alpha被他迷得死死的完全不在乎他和别人做了什么。但无论是哪种情况，事实证明我之前的做法大错特错，眼下的真实情况是我把他推远了。

正在我一筹莫展不知用什么方法才能换回他时，我沉寂犹如块死砖的手机忽然响了——那一刻这熟悉的特制铃声有多么悦耳动听，我无法形容！我赶紧接通，心脏快要从嗓子眼里蹦出来——

电话那边的Jackson显然情绪不高，阻滞且延绵的呼吸声持续了一段时间后，他冷淡开口：

“你在家吗，我来找你”

他只待我确定后就挂了电话，我神经质的守在门口，双手交错局促不安，我像只被主人丢弃而患上很严重焦虑症的狗一样在这一亩三分地里不住走动。我焦急又期待，我不知道一会儿是什么景象，我需不需要好好道歉？还是下跪？我深呼吸让自己冷静一点儿，我在想那天做出那种事情的我是不是疯了。

在门铃响起的这一刻我几乎秒速打开房门——Jackson鲜活的，我五天未见过的脸跃然在我面前——

我想现在我的瞳仁都在颤动，像个终于得到氧气的濒死之人。Jackson鼻尖泛红，同样紧紧的盯着我，神情亦如电话里的语调般冰冷。

每个人的人生都有几个片段是自己觉得了无生趣的，譬如现在。他的眼神是把枪，就地宣判我死刑。我承受不了这种连抱怨、厌恶都没有一丝的冷淡，我有点害怕了，下意识居然笑了。而Jackson看着我的古怪样子吸了吸鼻子，迈了一大步走到我身前，他嘴角慢慢掉下去，眉头一皱，眼眶逐渐蓄上泪水。他咬着嘴唇继续盯着我，冰冷渐渐化成委屈，直到眼泪滑下来，他踮起脚尖环上我的脖子，声音嘶哑破败——

“你什么意思啊？”

我呆若木鸡僵在原地，几秒后缓缓附上他的腰，火热柔软。他粘湿的鼻息和起伏的双肩不住控诉：“是不是讨厌我？”

“我……我没有……”

我微微鼻酸，他把质问变成涕泪控诉，用柔软做武器，我本就十恶不赦，现在真应该下地狱。我摩挲着他薄衫下的柔软腰肢，想把他揉进我的身体里，直到他痛呼出声——

“嘶……”

Jackson轻轻吸气，躲开腰上禁锢着的我的双手。

“怎么了？”我急忙问道。

Jackson吸吸鼻子，耳边飞过一朵红雾。他难以启齿的模样很美，就这么看着我，他说：“他很生气，就惩罚了我”

他将薄衫掀起来，雪白腰肢上一层淤青指印，我想它几天前是鲜红色的，肯定一派旖旎。我将自己的手指对上这将消失的痕迹上，“他欺负你了？”

这真是天底下最没意义的废话，我想。

Jackson附和一般，脸上摆上了被欺负的神色，“是因为你我才会被他欺负……”

他又欺身上来，“你是不是讨厌我才这么做？”

正常人要做的是质问、愤怒、扯断这层不咸不淡的关系再老死不相往来，而他却撅着嘴巴，急切着想确认我是不是讨厌他，仿佛我的感受很重要，我是个被他捧在手心里顺位第一的人似的。

他泛着甜蜜的狡猾和故作可怜将我凌迟处死。

我恨他柔弱的缺爱姿态，我恨他谁都要爱，我恨他在哪段关系中都要占上风不可一世着当个受害者，我恨他的一切快到了想撕碎他的地步，我的心像放在地狱之火里灼烧再被利刃捅穿撕扯，而这个始作俑者捧着我鲜血淋漓的心脏浇上他甜腻的眼泪，灼伤泛起的浓浓热雾后是他天真又艳丽的一张脸。

我能读懂他的所有伎俩，但仍说不出一个可能会伤害到他的字眼。我像个被喂了吐真药的弱智一样开口：

“我怎么可能讨厌你呢……”

Jackson很满意我的答案，于是哭的更凶了。我懂这种幼儿心态，摔了一跤没人理还好，有人哄就变本加厉，非要哭出一个说法，非要哭到除了他都是错的存在。

Jackson被我抱到沙发上还不肯松开挂在我腰上的手，他窝在我的肩膀里，不断控诉我的错行，他说自己饱受折磨却无法逃脱，他说他从来不知道一个动了怒的alpha有这么恐怖，他说自己快被折磨死了，他滴了两滴眼泪在我侧颈上，他说他根本没办法逃开，他把一切都归错于我的身上，他抖着嘴唇小心翼翼的观察我心碎又愧疚的表情，他最后无可奈何的说，他，被迫标记了。

我喉头一块顽石终于落入腹中，犹如石沉海底，零散渺小的水花最终不见，造不成任何涟漪，仿佛从没出现过。

我讷讷道歉，抚摸着他后脑顺滑浓密的头发，随声附和着他的悲惨。

我摸摸他的小腹，“他有没有强迫你？这里什么感觉，痛吗？”我被扔进他的谎言里仍在为他着想和担忧。

Jackson耳朵上的红雾一下子飘到脸蛋上，他咬着嘴唇摇摇头。我随即笑了出来，担心全是多余，这位alpha怎么舍得粗暴对他呢，用脚趾都能想出来的事。

“所以那并不是一个粗暴无情的晚上，或许是醋意大发或许是苦苦哀求。总之占上风的除了你不会是任何人”我捏了捏他柔软的下巴，“赢的总是你”

“当然不是”Jackson打断我。

“他把我推倒在地上……很恐怖，我从没被那样对待过，他因为嫉妒变得扭曲，整个卧室里都是他苦苦的橙子味，熏得我头痛”

“他不顾我叫了很多声stop可仍然没有停下来，直到我不得不讲我怀孕了……”

“他愣住了，你知不知道，足足将近有一分钟的样子，然后像一只傻掉的狗狗问：是我的孩子吗？真的蛮好笑的，我踢了他一脚，我反问他，还会是谁的？然后他……”

Jackson笑的小括弧都跑了出来。

“然后他愣了一会儿居然吧嗒吧嗒地掉了两滴眼泪在我脸上……”

“哦……他看着真可怜……”

Jackson跟着点头，“然后他抱我起来，为刚刚的行为道歉，我真的没想到他这么喜欢我”

我不禁腹诽，为你掉两颗眼泪就算喜欢了？爱情果然让人变愚蠢。Jackson仿佛窥探到我的想法，他从口袋里掏出只绒布盒子，我看他低着头两手摆弄，他头顶的可爱发旋上一撮刚刚揉乱的一绺俏皮的一晃一晃，他十指捧着宝蓝色绒布显得更加白皙。他小心翼翼抚弄盒子上的雕花纹路，鲜红的嘴唇抿成一条线，他害羞的把那个东西放到我腿上，接着抬起头睁着圆滚湿润的眼睛示意我去看看那个他爱不释手的小玩意。

他好像个邀功的小孩子，我哪能泼冷水呢。盒子里的戒指样式足够新颖，又古典。矛盾着美丽，就像Jackson一样，无法定义的美，独一无二。

“很漂亮，很配你，嘉嘉。”

他立马笑了，“真的吗？你也觉得好看吗？别骗我！”

“当然，他真有眼光”

Jackson快乐地在我怀里打滚，末了枕着我的大腿，仰着头的脸天真可爱，“那我要不要答应？”

“我说的算数吗，你肯听我的？”

Jackson支起身子，托着下巴，眼睛更显大，“当然，你是我最好的朋友”

此时他的电话不合时宜响了起来，打断他赤诚的眼神，电话那边是急匆匆火燎燎的询问声，我大概听清了两三句，“不是说好的一起去试礼服”“我约了摄影师拍照”“你又跑去了哪里”

Jackson眨眨眼睛对我撇撇嘴巴，对着电话那边撒娇几句就挂断了。

“不是说听我的吗，看来你早就决定了吧？”我无奈道。

Jackson又躺回我的肩窝，“可是你现在说“不”也不会晚啊”

他知道我永远不会说那个字，没有人能幸免他的圈套，没有人不觉甘之如饴。


End file.
